Just a Dream
by Dance Elle Dance
Summary: ."I may or may not be having...dreams." Lisbon said, her face starting to color, "About him. In a bathing suit. And I may or may not be spraying him with a hose." Jisbon, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own The Mentalist._

_**Summary: "I may or may not be having…dreams." Lisbon said, her face starting to color, "About him. In a bathing suit. And I may or may not be spraying him with a hose." Jisbon, oneshot**_

_My first venture in this area of fanfiction! I really adore this show, and I've just decided to write this…because, well, I was watching my Mentalist Season 1 DVD, and I just got struck with inspiration! So, I hope y'all enjoy my first attempt at a Jisbon!_

* * *

**Just a Dream**

* * *

Teresa Lisbon leaned back and pushed strands of her dark hair away from her eyes, her weary gaze starting to fade from lack of sleep - or maybe too much, she couldn't be sure. She then pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes, leaning forward onto her desk, rubbing furiously at her tired face.

"Long night?"

She started, jolting up in her seat and looking into the kind eyes of Van Pelt. "I guess you could say that."

The red haired woman walked forward and placed a steaming cup of coffee on her desk, "Here. That might help."

"I doubt it, but thanks." Lisbon offered her a weary smile as she took the hot ceramic in her hands and blew on the steam rising from the container.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Lisbon looked at her with a wry expression in her eyes. Normally, she would've told Van Pelt that "talking about it" wasn't professional and the red haired woman would have left her alone, but not today. She suddenly felt that maybe she should tell her what was going on. It wasn't like she was going to go off and gossip - Van Pelt wasn't that kind of woman, anyway.

Van Pelt's eyes looked suspiciously at her boss, worried that she may have crossed a line again, but to her shock, Lisbon tiredly motioned a hand to her desk and said, "Sit down."

Blinking away the surprise of the words, she quickly grasped the nearest chair and scooped it toward the other end of Lisbon's desk. She sat down almost a bit too quickly and her eager eyes were wide with wonder at whatever the experienced cop had to offer up on the slab of "girl talk."

"Oh, God…" Lisbon suddenly started, leaning forward with her hand over her eyes. Even beneath the covering her fingers provided, the red haired woman could clearly see a blush making its way across her cheeks.

Again, she found herself blinking in confusion.

Lisbon wasn't the type of woman to blush over just anything. Though she blushed quite easily, it was usually at _certain _things.

One of those most prominent things would have to be Patrick Jane.

Van Pelt's words left her lips before she even had time to contemplate whether to say them or not - she'd never been very good at that, "Is it about Jane?"

There was a loud _smack_ as Lisbon connected her head with the desk.

"I'll take that as a resounding yes." Van Pelt softly stated, leaning forward and raking her fingers through Lisbon's dark locks. "What about?"

She looked up at the red haired woman with a groan, "Do you _honestly _want to know?"

A gentle smile spread across Van Pelt's lips, "Of course!"

Lisbon leaned forward almost conspiratorially, her large green eyes wide with some kind of sleep-deprived psychosis, Van Pelt was sure, and whispered, "I…"

Silence, silence…

"No, it's too embarrassing!"

This time, it was Van Pelt who was rapping her head against the hard, grainy surface of her boss's table. She felt a tinge of frustration, as well as a hint of girlish excitement. It was almost as if they were in high school and talking about the hot new quarterback. Or in this case, about the hot genius.

"Aw, come on."

Lisbon looked at Van Pelt and sighed, knowing that there was no way out of this particular situation. She should've just kept her damn mouth shut.

Oh, well, no going back now.

"I may or may not be having…dreams." Lisbon said, her face starting to color, "About him. In a bathing suit. And I may or may not be spraying him with a hose."

Again, the silence spread between them like syrup on pancakes.

Van Pelt then burst into laughter.

"I _knew _you would do this, Van Pelt!" Lisbon shouted over the hysterical laughter as her cheeks colored even more than before.

"Do what?"

"Laugh at me!"

It was Van Pelt's turn to blush, her cheeks turning a pinkish shade that complimented her complexion. "Well, it's kinda hard not to. I just never pictured you for _that kind _of woman."

"What kind?" Lisbon asked, genuinely wondering about what was going on.

"You know…" Van Pelt nudged her comrade's shoulder with her elbow, grinning, "The kind of woman that dreams about naked rendezvous with the object of your affection."

"A-Affection?" Lisbon was truly turning into a tomato now. It was so unlike her to be so flustered that the red haired cop laughed.

Van Pelt winked. "I'm willing to bet you've had several others about him. Just because I know how these are."

Now it was Lisbon's turn to tease, "Because of Rigsby."

The pretty pink blush coated her pale cheeks once more, and she sighed, "Yeah. I have those dreams about him, too." Her voice was small and Lisbon had to strain to hear what exactly she said.

"See? And here you were acting all high and mighty just because I was having an emotional crisis!"

"How is having dreams about a hot guy an emotional crisis?"

"Anything is an emotional crisis when it concerns Jane." Lisbon sighed, running a hand through the dark, messy strands of her hair, "_Especially _when it concerns strangely erotic dreams of Jane."

Van Pelt snickered, "Boss just used the word _erotic_."

Lisbon gave a catlike grin in her subordinate's direction and sighed, "What? I'm no cold fish."

"Obviously, if you dream about screwing Jane on your desk."

"How did you know about that one, Van Pelt!" Lisbon looked absolutely scandalized.

"I didn't." Van Pelt smirked, her full lips curved upward, "Now I do though. Thanks!"

"I should give you more credit for figuring that one out." Lisbon said through her teeth, "Or give you a pay cut."

Van Pelt's eyes widened marginally for a second before resuming their normal size. She sighed and ran a hand through her thick, red locks. Her eyes never left Lisbon's and she gave a slight smile.

"What kind of bathing suit is he wearing in this dream of yours?" She quickly changed the subject back to Jane, avoiding all talk of having her pay reduced. Van Pelt was a smart cookie, Lisbon would give her that.

"Just some low rise trunks…" Lisbon said, her face not lightening one bit.

"Oh!" The image obviously hit Van Pelt full force, and her face was the same color as Lisbon's, even though it had been getting there after the mention of Rigsby. "Wow…well, you are a lucky lady."

"Not to mention all the other dreams…" Lisbon was blabbering now, obviously having her brain overloaded with the imaged of a shirtless Jane was enough to fry even the sharpest of minds. "I was the pirate, he was the wench. I was the Desperate Housewife, he was the gardener…"

_**Someone **__likes to dominate. _Van Pelt had to hide her snicker, knowing that it could break her boss out of her reverie. And she was just too interested in what Lisbon was saying right now to ruin it. Who knew when she would get another opportunity like this?

Lisbon's voice got lower, sweet, and she said, "Sometimes…" She said, her voice a breathy whisper, "It's just us. In the office. And it's…nice."

There was a twisting sensation in her chest as she said that, and Lisbon immediately scorned herself for letting that happen. It was a sweetly sick pain that wracked her body, and it was one she felt all too often when she thought of _those _particular dream-meetings with Patrick Jane.

She supposed it was because they were so…realistic. So close to home. So she just shook her head and sighed, looking at Van Pelt with eyes that betrayed far too much, and lied, "And that's just it. There's just dreams that keep me up. I don't even know why I have them. I mean…he's attractive and everything. I just…yeah."

Van Pelt said nothing, only sighed, "It's okay."

It was silent, before Lisbon gave a shaky smile and said, "Thanks."

Again, silence surrounded them, but before Lisbon could say anything else, a familiar, smooth voice penetrated the air.

"Van Pelt?"

The aforementioned woman shot up, "Yeah?"

Jane showed up, tailored impeccably and his strawberry blonde hair tousled just messily enough to contradict it all. He grinned at Lisbon, "I know who did it. "

Van Pelt could practically hear Lisbon roll her eyes, "Of course."

"Let's go then. No time to waste!"

"These are my people, Jane." Lisbon said exasperatedly, "I order them, not you."

Jane pouted, but Lisbon appeared unimpressed. Until she cracked, as she often did. Because Jane was often right. No other reason.

_Right._

"Let's go." Lisbon started to rise from her desk, but then the soft hand of Jane was pressed on her shoulder, holding her down.

"Van Pelt, take Rigsby. I've got to have a word with Lisbon for a second." Jane's voice was smooth, velvet, and the red head sighed at his antics.

"Sure thing."

Lisbon felt her cheeks flame as Van Pelt left the room, roughly calling out to Rigsby, who followed.

"Dreams." He stated, as dreamily as the word he provided. "Strange things, how they can be so…_revealing _of what we desire. Wouldn't you think so, Lisbon?"

Her throat contracted in a gulp so large that she thought she might choke.

"You mentioned many of your dreams, but I'd have to say…" Jane drawled, bringing his face dangerously close to her. His lips almost brushed the shell of her ear. "My favorite is the one when we're in the office. _Just us._"

Her heart stopped. She _swore_ her heart stopped.

"Now, let's go round up the bad guy." He said smarmily, and his hand left her shoulder, which was still tingling in an electric manner from his touch. She felt as if her whole body were on fire, and in a matter of speaking, it _was_.

She watched him walk away, his hips looking _very _appealing in those dress pants he always looked so damn good in.

Oh, yes, she could feel that she was having another dream tonight.

And it most likely involved the office.

* * *

_**End.**_

_And there it is! I started this a while back and just now got to finish it. I had a really fun time writing it, and I hope that y'all enjoyed reading it! This is my first Mentalist fanfic and I would love it if y'all reviewed with your opinions! _

_Thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate it!_


End file.
